The Red Cookie Monster
by Intervals
Summary: A carefree night goes awry when the scent of baked goods enters Rubys nose. What will Ruby find when her nose stops? Will warm chocolate chip deliciousness cloud Rubys moral judgement?
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in Vale, and Ruby had just left the newly reopened "From Dust Till Dawn" shop. Whist walking home, Ruby encountered something sweet and freshly baked in the air. The aroma reached Rubys nose, and she could only come to one conclusion:

"Cookies!" Ruby said out-loud with a crooked smile.

Without thinking, Ruby let her nose lead her through Vale. She finally ends up in a dimly lit alleyway. The streetlight peered down below, lighting a pedestal with a plate full of baked goods. This nefarious setting did not sway Ruby, however.

"mmMMMMmm... Street cookies!" Ruby blurted out. Within a second, she uses her semblance to nab the plate of sweets. Her mouth waters has she takes her first bite. Rubys eyes widen has the warm chocolate chip goodness melts with every bite. Without hesitation, she starts to devour the cookies. Somewhere in the shadows, whispered a "A-HEM."

"AHHH!" yelled the startled red cookie eater.

"Hey listen! I just want to talk!" The voice sounded familiar to Ruby, but it was too altered for her to decipher.

"What do you want?!" Ruby stated, grabbing Crescent Rose in hesitation.

"I have a favor. If you can do it no questions asked, there will be plenty more where that came from." The shadow bargained.

The plate was empty, yet Rubys stomach growled for more. "Well they were good.." Ruby tried to make out the figure hidden in the dark, with no luck. "What would you have me do?"

"Kidnap Blake. Bring her to Yang." The figure stated.

"Uhh... Why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"No questions! Remember?"

"Right! Sorry!" She apologized. "And that's all I have to do?" Ruby whispered into the shadows, Crescent Rose held shakily in her hands. A thought burst into Rubys head!

"Yang.. Is that you?" Ruby questioned.

"Uhh.. I do not know of this 'Yang' person"

"Then why do you want me to bring Blake to Yang?" Furthered questioned the girl in red.

The person in question started to stutter. "Damn it sis."

"I knew it!" Ruby victoriously declared.

Yang steps out of hiding. "So for real. Find a way to trap Blake and get her to me. Its part of a surprise." She declared.

Ruby did not even question the moral gray ambiguity of betraying her poor friend Blakes trust. The promise of more irresistible chocolate chip goodness blurred all senses Rubys good will. "Will do sis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I just want to thank you all for reading the first one! I didn't expect so many people to read this! Shout out to the RWBY Facebook page I'm involved with! And special shout out to the user: "The Dark Deceiver" for the quick English lesson! Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!

The rest of Ruby's night turned out uneventful. She makes her way to Beacon, and promptly back to her dorm. By the time she enters, all her teammates were sound asleep. Has Ruby makes her way to her bed, Blake's ears perk up. "Ruby? Is that you?" Blake whispered, trying not to wake up Weiss and Yang.

"Uhh yeah its me!" Ruby responded softly.

"Where did you go? Its late!" Blake said worriedly

"Uhh.. You know."

"No I don't know. Yang came here late too. If something is going on, you should really inform your teammates." Blake whispered.

"Trust me. Everything's fine! I just went to the dust shop to check out the new weapons magazine!" Responded Ruby.

"Okay then. Well. Goodnight Ruby." Blake responded softly, closing her eyes.

Ruby tip-toed into the bathroom and started to change into her pajamas. _"I can't do this. I can't do this, even for warm, delicious..."_ Ruby's mouth started to water as her eyes widen.

 _"Yes you can! And you will!"_ Ruby cringed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Ahh!" She said has she shook her head. _"No! Blake trusts me. She obviously cares for me. I can't betray her."_ She thought to herself.

 _"But.. What about the precious? What about the warm deliciousness?"_ Responded crazy Ruby in her head.

 _"I won't do it! And nothing you say will make me!"_ Ruby responded with her sanity.

 _"But I AM you. And WE will get the cookies. No matter the cost."_

 _"No matter the cost."_ Replied the 'sane' Ruby in her head. Her eyes widen again with a twisted smile.

 _"I'm glad that we can finally agree!"_ Ruby shook her head again, trying to gain her sane self back.

Ruby turns on the faucet and splashes water in her face. "Man.. I gotta lay off the cookies.." She says to herself.

Ruby grabs a towel and dries her face. The night turned out longer than expected, and she was exhausted. She opens the door and lays herself on her bed. Sleep came quick for Ruby. She quickly dreamed of oceans of cookies and milk. She was taken abruptly from her cookie ocean dream and floated into a dark void. "Whaaa- whats going on!" Ruby said startled.

A giant cookie appeared out of thin air!"Hello Ruby! I'm your best friend and I-" The cookie started, but Ruby was far too anxious to listen. Ruby had already taken numerous piranha-like bites into the dream cookie, without even questioning its origin.

"Hey stop it! That tickles!" Responds the giant baked good.

Ruby promptly stops, loudly crunching on her last bites. She takes a moment to swallow a mouthful and clears her throat. "Yes?" She responds, crumbs all over her face.

"I'm just her to confirm that you'll do anything for me! Right Ruby?" The cookie asks.

"Of course silly dream cookie! I love you!" Ruby replies.

"I love you too, Ruby!" Replies the cookie.

Ruby thus continued to consume the giant cookie like the endless insatiable cookie monster she is. The sea of milk and cookies returns promptly underneath Ruby, who dives in head-first.


End file.
